Un prince de perdu
by MadMeary
Summary: Cela aurait dû rester ainsi, il était le garçon dont elle était amoureuse depuis qu'elle était toute petite, et elle était persuadée qu'il était l'homme de sa vie.


**Un prince de perdu**

Ino Yamanaka avait longtemps rêvé du jour où Sasuke Uchiha se rendrait compte à quel point elle était une fille exceptionnelle et demanderait sa main à son père. Elle était bien meilleure que Sakura, elle était plus belle, plus intelligente, moins coincée...La femme parfaite pour porter la nouvelle génération du clan Uchiha. Elle les avait souvent imaginé, des enfants aux cheveux blonds et au yeux noirs capables d'activer le sharingan. Elle n'avait plus qu' à attendre son retour à Konoha et tout serait parfait.

Cela aurait dû rester ainsi, il était le garçon dont elle était amoureuse depuis qu'elle était toute petite, et elle était persuadée qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps elle était lasse de l'attendre. Depuis plusieurs mois, c'était un autre shinobi qui venait peupler ses songes un brun avec des tatouages rouges en forme de crocs sur les joues. Kiba Inuzuka, l'auto proclamé chef de l'équipe 8. Ino ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié il était bruyant, arrogant , préférait l'action à la stratégie, et était un idiot de première, mais s'il n'avait pas été là elle serait morte.

* * *

 **C'était un jour comme les autres, Shikamaru et Ino avaient été choisi pour effectuer une mission dangereuse de rang A, mais pour cela ils avaient besoin d'un ninja capable de suivre une piste dans des environnements sauvages et ce sur plusieurs kilomètres. Le meilleur pour cette tache était le dernier né du clan Inuzuka, qui était passé récemment tokubetsu jonin. C'était donc lui sans surprise que Tsunade avait ajouté à leur duo. Il était déjà au courant et les attendait à l'entrée du village, sur le dos d' Akamaru. Dire qu'elle était ravie de se le coltiner aurait été un mensonge, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.**

 **La route jusqu'à Amegakure lui avait paru interminable, surtout avec le maître-chien qui n'arrêtait pas de parler, comment Shino et Hinata pouvaient endurer cela ? Il était presque plus bavard qu'elle, et le pire, c'est que pour une fois Shikamaru faisait la conversation. Lui en général silencieux, encore pire qu'une tombe, discutait avec le membre de l'équipe de Kurenai. Elle avait supposé que c'était parce qu'ils étaient deux garçons, ou parce qu'ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance. Au fond elle se moquait des raisons, elle détestait juste être ignoré par ses coéquipiers masculins. Elle était là, elle existait aussi, elle pouvait parler autre chose que chiffon.**

 **Lorsqu'ils pénétèrent au pays de la pluie, l'attitude de Kiba changea radicalement il huma l'air pendant de longues minutes, imité par son chien, ils finirent par se mettre à courir dans une direction sans prévenir, invitant les deux autres à les suivre. Impulsif, c'était du Kiba tout craché ! Il partait à l'aventure tout seul, ils étaient une équipe bon sang ! Heureusement que Shikamaru et elle les virent démarrer comme des fusées.**

 **Il avait plu des cordes pendant toute leur traversé du territoire du pays, Ino était trempée, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, et elle sentait l'odeur de chien mouillé d'Akamaru qui était à quelques mètres devant elle. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose et c'était d'accomplir cette mission et rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible.**

 **Ils avaient fini par atteindre un marais peuplé de grenouilles, de crapauds et autres bestioles dégoûtantes. Il y avait fort à parier qu'elle allait se faire piquer par des moustiques avec le peu de surface que recouvraient sa tenue.**

 **Dans cette zone plus étroite, Kiba avait été contraint de poser pied à terre, et de se mettre à marcher à côté de son compagnon à quatre pattes. Le bruit des créatures de l'endroit les obligeaient à être davantage vigilant et ils ne parlaient plus. Les bandits qu'ils traquaient avaient intérêt à vite se montrer, où ils allaient connaître la colère d'Ino Yamanaka, la plus belle fleur de tout le pays du feu, et la plus modeste aussi. Comment Sasuke était-il supposé tomber amoureux d'elle si elle ne ressemblait plus à rien !**

 **Ses prières semblèrent être entendu car le ninja à l'odorat fin détecta une faible odeur humaine. D'après lui, ils se situaient à une dizaine de kilomètres, et ils étaient six, ce que confirma Akamaru par un bref et quasi silencieux aboiement. Shikamaru s'était mis en mode stratège, et en quelques secondes leur concocta un plan digne du grand génie qu'il était. Ino devait prendre le contrôle de l'un des ninjas ennemis, Kiba et Akamaru devaient les provoquer et les ramener jusqu'au fils Nara sous l'impulsion de celui qui serait possédé par la kunoichi, et enfin Shikamaru les prendrait tous avec son ombre et les étoufferait avec.**

 **Ino se plaça non loin de sa cible, et opta pour celui qu'elle soupçonna être le chef, quelques minutes après l'Inuzuka apparut et obtint la réaction escompté de leurs cibles, assez facilement d'ailleurs, ces hommes étaient stupides. Le petit groupe de six couraient à leur perte, sous l'impulsion de la fille Yamanaka, mais ça bien sûr ils l'ignoraient. Elle dû se concentrer très fort pour s'empêcher de rire devant la facilité de cette mission. Bientôt ils arrivèrent là où se situait Shikamaru, caché en retrait pour ne pas être repéré. Kiba et Akamaru le dépassèrent sans lui jeter un seul regard, jouant à la perfection leur rôle de leurre. La blonde, toujours dans le corps du chef arriva à son tour au niveau de son ami, elle s'arrêta, semblant chercher la trace du maître-chien qui n'était plus visible. Ses « amis » lui demandèrent ce qu'il faisait, trouvant probablement étrange son attitude. Experte en psychologie comme elle l'était, elle su employer les bons mots et adopter la bonne attitude pour ne pas être démasquée.**

 **L'ombre de Shikamaru les captura tous, elle y comprit, maintenant il fallait que son esprit retourne dans son corps et tout serait parfait. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que l'homme qu'elle manipulait ne retrouve de la volonté et ne la retienne prisonnière. Si elle était dans ce corps étranger au moment ou Shikamaru les tuerait, elle mourrait avec eux. Elle tournait le dos à son meilleur ami, elle ne pouvait donc pas le prévenir de sa situation. Elle luttait à l'intérieur du corps, contre son propriétaire, qui pour le moment était plus puissant qu'elle. Cet homme se fichait bien de mourir, tout ce qui lui importait à présent était de l'emporter dans la tombe avec lui. Elle n'allait jamais s'en sortir, elle allait perdre la vie ici, dans une enveloppe corporelle qui n'était même pas la sienne !**

 **Elle continuait de se battre contre cet esprit qui la retenait, il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne, Sasuke devait tomber sous son charme. Soudain, elle sentit un violent impact sur « sa » joue, et fut propulsée hors de l'emprise des ombres du fils Nara. Ensuite, ce fut le noir complet pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba sur une grosse boule de poils blanches qui la fixait de ses deux billes noires. La créature en question lui lécha vigoureusement le visage. Elle reprit ses sens, et le repoussa gentiment mais fermement. Le quadrupède jappa deux fois en remuant la queue, son propriétaire cria quelque chose au troisième membre du groupe qu'elle ne comprit pas et dans les secondes qui suivirent elle vit des corps s'effondrer au sol les uns après les autres. Une fois qu'il ne resta plus que des cadavres, le fils Nara vint à ses côtés pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Même de là où elle était, elle pu voir Kiba se battre contre le ninja dont elle avait prit le contrôle auparavant. Shikamaru lui expliqua que l'Inuzuka avait frappé dans le ventre de ce renégat avec une force si intense qu'il l'avait expulsé de la technique des ombres.**

 **La kunoichi comprit que le maître-chien venait de lui sauver la vie, il avait remarqué, elle ne savait de quelle manière, qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, et était intervenu sans hésiter. Était-ce pour cela que Hinata l'appréciait autant, et le considérait même comme son frère ? Il était impulsif, borné, mais il était aussi protecteur et défendait ses amis sans se poser de questions. Il était loyal, et c'était une qualité non négligeable dans un monde comme le leur. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant du dernier membre du clan Uchiha qui avait déserté dès que l'occasion s'était présentée. Il ne fallut au propriétaire du gros chien que quelques minutes pour se débarrasser de son opposant en le mordant tel un animal dans le cou.**

 **Kiba était dangereux, et elle ne l'avait jamais réalisé, s'il avait survécu à toutes ses missions et s'il était monté en grade ce n'était pas pour rien, ce n'était pas de la chance pure. Certes il lui arrivait d'être irréfléchi mais il n'était pas aussi stupide que tout le monde le disaient. A cet instant précis, sous la pluie, les cheveux trempés collant sur son front, et du sang autour de la bouche il faisait presque peur.**

 **Il s'était rapproché d'eux, et à son tour lui avait demandé comment elle se sentait. N'aimant pas être dans la peau de la demoiselle en détresse elle avait détourné la conversation en le remerciant de son aide et en lui demandant comment il avait deviné qu'elle était coincée. Il avait simplement haussé les épaules et avait répondu que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle n'avait su trop quoi penser de cela, et avait décidé de ne pas chercher plus loin, Kiba restait Kiba.**

 **Le retour lui avait paru court, et elle n'avait même plus senti les gouttes de pluie tomber sur elle. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, enfin pas plus que nécessaire, juste de quoi rassurer les garçons pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Elle avait presque été déçue lorsqu'elle avait aperçu les immenses portes de leur village.**

* * *

Depuis c'était un bazar monstrueux dans son esprit. Ses rêves ne lui montraient plus qu'un shinobi brun avec deux tatouages distinctifs sur les joues. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui venait en aide, alors pourquoi cette fois-ci serait-elle différente?

Tous les deux avaient toujours eu des altercations assez tendues, lui et elle étaient réputés pour aimer l'ouvrir en toutes occasions. Elle ne pouvait pas être attirée par lui, c'était probablement juste un petit faible, une envie passagère qui disparaîtrait avec le temps, elle en était certaine. L'Inuzuka était aux antipodes de son idéal masculin, elle ne pouvait pas craquer sur lui. Elle se répétait que non en boucle depuis des jours, encore plus lorsqu'elle le croisait.

Elle rentrait d'un entraînement avec Sakura, lorsqu'elle tomba sur lui en compagnie de Temari. Elle riait avec Kiba, et Ino ressentit une pointe de jalousie à la vue de ce tableau. Depuis quand ces deux-là étaient-ils de si bons amis ? La kunoichi du pays du vent était très non trop proche du ninja du pays du feu, et la fleur de konoha n'aima pas ça. Pour quelle raison appréciait-il sa compagnie, était-ce parce qu'elle était blonde avec une forte poitrine ? Ce ne pouvait être que pour ça, les garçons étaient tous des obsédés. La fille de l'équipe 10 aussi était blonde, et elle aussi était bien équipée, alors pourquoi ne la regardait-il pas cet idiot !

Ino s'en voulut un peu, de maudire Temari ainsi c'était son amie. La sœur de Kankuro et Gaara la remarqua et la salua d'un petit signe de tête, son geste attira l'attention de son interlocuteur qui se retourna pour découvrir à qui elle le faisait. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était elle, il esquissa un sourire qui révélait ses canines et lui fit un rapide clin d'œil avant de retourner à sa discussion comme si de rien n'était.

Là elle vit rouge, pour qui la prenait-il, pour une groupie, une poule à qui il faisait de l'effet en lui accordant deux secondes de son attention. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui, elle était Ino Yamanaka, future chef de son clan, et future membre de la section d'interrogation, et lui qui était-il, un pauvre type qui avait besoin d'un chien pour se battre ! Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'il ne s'était pas servi d'Akamaru pour y parvenir, mais elle la fit taire immédiatement, même contre sa conscience elle n'aimait pas avoir tord.

Ce qui lui fit mal, fut un détail qu'elle faillit ne pas remarquer, les deux autres se tenaient la main. En réalité seul leur auriculaire étaient entrelacés mais c'était suffisant pour qu'Ino comprenne tout. Temari et Kiba n'étaient pas que des amis, ils étaient en couple ! Cette réalisation frappa la fille de l'équipe 10 de plein fouet, elle qui était toujours au courant de tous les potins de Konoha n'avait jamais entendu celui-là. La curiosité voulait qu'elle connaisse l'histoire dans les moindres détails la durée de leur relation, la manière dont elle a débuté, tout, tout ce qui pourrait combler le vide de sa propre existence.

Sa jalousie redoubla, depuis la fin de la guerre, Ino n'avait fait qu'attendre fidèlement le retour de Sasuke, espérant qu'il s'intéresse à elle lorsqu'il reviendrait, mais pendant qu'elle avait rêvassé le monde avait continué de tourner et des histoires d'amour étaient nées. A présent elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait été idiote, parce que même si le fils Uchiha revenait un jour, rien ne lui assurait qu'il la choisirait, et elle n'aurait fait que perdre sa jeunesse pour rien. Elle envia Temari qui elle avait prit le temps de se rapprocher de Kiba, qui avait su apprécier celui qu'elle, elle n'avait jamais considéré que comme un moins que rien.

Elle repris sa route, le cœur lourd, le fils Inuzuka, qui avait tout remis en question dans sa vie n'était plus libre, et elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour avoir préféré la princesse de Suna, même Sakura qui avait pourtant juré Sasuke au delà de tout, avait trouvé l'amour dans les bras de Shikamaru.

Il ne restait plus qu'elle, Ino qui avait été première de sa promotion à l'académie, n'était qu'une idiote, une pauvre cruche qui passait à côté de sa vie, après tout elle avait déjà 21 ans, dans la vie d'une kunoichi cela était synonymes de vieillesse. Cela paraissait étrange voire insensé à beaucoup de monde mais c'était le cas. A cet âge-là, la plupart d'entre elles étaient déjà en couple, mariées et prévoyaient d'avoir des enfants, pour mettre au monde la nouvelle génération.

La coéquipière de Choji et Shikamaru était loin de tout ça, elle était toujours célibataire, n'avait aucun prétendant, et par conséquent elle n'était pas prête d'avoir un enfant.

Son rêve qu'elle avait chéri et protégé toutes ces années s'était transformé en son pire ennemi, il l'avait privé de bonheur et d'être aimé par un homme de tout son cœur.

Elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière en direction du couple, des larmes de regrets coulèrent sur ses joues, si elle n'avait pas été aussi aveugle c'est à elle qu'il aurait offert ce sourire. Le cosmos fanait et personne ne le remarquait, non personne ne le remarquerait et elle mourrait seule sans s'être épanouie complètement.

* * *

Je suis de retour dans l'univers de Naruto. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de ce one-shot sauf peut-être qu'au départ il devait être court et avec des dialogues et qu'en plus à un moment mon cerveau à faire un tour à 180°et je me suis retrouvée au pays des merveilles , je ne comprends même pas moi ce que j'ai écrit. J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous aura plu et je vous dis à très bientôt.


End file.
